Sprinkler
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Misty is kidnapped for pleasurement purposes and forced to tell a secret. Short story I wrote and will update if I get some reviews. Rated M for pokemonxhuman, Smut, consented rape.


The Bubblegum House

Do doo do doooo

STARTUP COMMAND LINE

STARTING...

RUNNING DOCUMENTS

RUNNING ATTACHED DOCUMENT TO THE DOCUMENT...

PLAYING: So this is my second smut short story. I might write some parts in rap cause I'm losing my touch. Might teach you how to rap if your a loyal reader and reviewer. This is based on Misty, and I enlarged her tits but she's still wearing the blue short shorts with suspenders and the yellow button up blouse she was wearing in the series. Oh, and please read and review. This only has five chapters. Lots of M content, such as the tasty rocky road ice cream. Contains smut, cussing, drugs, abuse, crime, smut, violence, humor, and smut. Fxf, pokemonxhuman Please enjoy this IFap presentation.

DOCUMENT OPENED.

HTML VERSION 2.0 processing the document.

BubbleGum House

Misty dropped the big backpack on the lucious red velvet bed and decided to IM Dawn and May, her friends who traveled with Ash and Brock. Her apartment was paid for by ash, as his dumb victory fund helped buyout the apartment on the top floor and the roof garden above, and a nice convertible. She got on the computer and opened the browser and started to put in hello in the window.

MISTY: hello

MAY: hi misty. We really need to do something together

MISTY: I heard that new organization is accepting applications. Are we gonna apply or not, because I feel like something bad is gonna happen if we don't apply.

MAY: Well...Ok, scan the application form. I'm applying.

MISTY: Then I will too. What about dawn

MAY: She already did.

MISTY: Ok. I'll get the application forms. I know where to get them. It's called Paragraph

MAY: right ok I'm out

MISTY: ok cya

Misty signed off the computer and waited for the elevator. Hopped into her low riding aquamarine convertible and tossed her backpack in the back seat. The roof was up. She drove it to a office building with a parking lot. It was deserted except for a few sedans, a few suvs, and a rolls Royce in the management parking slots. They were all two toned black and purple. There was also a blue suv in another parking slot. She walked into the building and saw her sisters(I don't know their names or descriptions so can someone describe them too in the reviews.)She avoided their sight as she went to the application fogged glass door and entered it. She was admitted almost instantly, and she took two application fourms and left. Her sisters weren't there anymore. She felt an eerie sense of foreboding, but she dismissed it and left the building. She put her bag in the trunk of her car closed it. Then she felt a hand go over her mouth, and the cold metal of a gun to her head. The black suited ski masked person told her to give the person their car keys. She than was handcuffed, he mouth was duct taped by two other convicts, and she felt a blindfold being put over her eyes. She muffled. "Shut up bitch." one of them slapped her. She was grabbed and todder in the back of an SUV,she supposed. One of the kidnappers talked too her.

"Your car will be returned after we are done with you. You will listen to us. You will follow our instructions, or we will kill you. You will enjoy every bit of it. You will not resist. Got it ,bitch?"

The kidnapper took off the duck tape.

"Yes" she gasped.

"Good."

She felt herself be unhandcuffed. She relaxed her hands in her lap. She still couldn't see.

She felt the car halt to a stop and herself being pulled out of the car. She also heard her car's beep too as it was being locked. She felt herself be put in a house and moved to a room. She felt herself be sat down and tied to a chair. She then felt her blindfold be taken off. She saw a red velvet room. The kidnappers untied her and one had a video camera. The room was filled with video cameras.

"Take off your shirt, bitch." The kidnapper said.

She slowly unbuttoned it, till it was fully unbuttoned.

"All the way off."

She took it off and it dropped to the floor, revealing her lacy blue bra.

"Take off your suspenders."

She slid them off her sholders and unhooked them from her pants.

"Take off your shorts."

She took them off and relized that she had already slipped her flip flops off. Her hourglass frame was fully visible through the bright light, and her matching panties and bra were also visible that highlighted her lightly tanned white skin through the bright light.

"Take off your bra and panties."

She dreaded this, but she took off her bra slowly and her c-cups flopped out. She then slid off her panties, reveling her shaven pussy and her full light tan.

"Good." She then felt her kidnapper pull her arms to the two straps hanging from the wall. Her arms were extended and handcuffed in a 'V' above her, and she felt her legs be strapped on two diffrent straps on the floor. Her arms were in a 'V' and her legs were in a 'V' so her limbs were in an 'X' and her body was in between this. She felt her mouth being opened and a pill being dropped in it.

"Swallow. It's a horny drug. It wears off after a week. And you're gonna be with us for a week, and we will submit you to sexual harassment and sexual torture and toys. And you will enjoy every fucking moment of it."

She then pulled away in terror and screamed to her kidnappers. "I hate bugs. Can't you get a different one?"

"We know you hate bugs. And No."

Misty swore the kidnapper was smirking. She saw two nincada, a vespiqueen, two caterpie, a wurple, and a surskirt. She screamed as the surskit got her body all wet by sliding over her. It was an oily watery substance, with a very sweet smell. It was then returned back signaled by a flash of red light. She felt then the niacada crawl on top of her, and she was shivering. They hooked their pincers on her nipples. She screamed in part pleasure, part terror. They hung on as she thrust her body around wildly. She was softly moaning, her nipples were erect. She then looked down her body and tensed up and squirmed and screamed as the two caterpie approached. One thrust it's head into her wet pussy for a second, and pulled out, it's whole wormy body soaking wet. It then put it's tail into her asshole, and backed up until it was fully in was screaming in pleasure and terror. Then the other caterpie pointed it's head at misty wet pussy.

"No don't, please..." Misty half moaned, half pleaded.

The caterpie turned around and stuck it's tail in her pussy anyway and went deep till it's head was sticking out. The other caterpies head was sticking out too. They started squirming in her holes while having a chat speaking in pokemon. The nicada varied their pressure with their pinchers as they had a chat too. The surskit who had came back out wrapped it's stick legs around the starting of Misty's legs and straddled her entrance, and joined the caterpie's chat about which brand of pokefood was best. The caterpies squirming, the nicadas varying pressure , the surskit straddling her pussy made Misty wet in some sick way. The Vespiqueen, hovered above misty face, and the honeycombs folded in to the outside as the Hollow section with vespiqueens pussy and ass was reveled to misty. The vespiqueen lowered it's pussy closer as the spread apart stick legs wrapped around her underarms and upper back. The pussy was finally smothering Misty's face as she had no choice but to eat it. She slurped and worked her tongue around the honey tasting juicy pussy as the queen bee pokemon had honey orgasams covering Misty's face, in a sticker than usual, honey tasting love juice. She didn't notice that a jar was underneath collecting the honey cum (get it?) that dripped off her face. It was a glass jar a little wider than Misty's head and it collected the juice. It was almost half full as Misty used her experienced tongue to keep vespiqueen coming. Vespiqueen and Misty moaned while the other pokemon raised their voices to continue their chat. The Caterpie in her pussy bumped against the g-spot and then squirmed against it, causing Misty to orgasam as well. The next hour passed with the chat getting more intense about the specifics of pokemon food and ingredients, while misty had filled three jars of orgasm juice but couldn't go any longer. She passed out just as the chat ended. The Kidnapper went pack in the room and returned all the bug pokemon. Another came to help the other one, and The two kidnappers walked out carring misty and they put a see through t-shirt and put misty on a heart shaped bed. They unmaske themselves and it reveled that they were Misty's sisters. They were part of the APEs, and they were blackmailing the Paragraph center as Misty walked in. Their motives are unknown, although an alakazam watched over her, sitting on a crate that said swimsuit emporium.


End file.
